


Jack's Pride Part 3

by Mom_Nicole



Series: PackMates [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuddles, Darker Tones, Grooming, M/M, VERY protective Jack and Gabe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Jack's Pride Part 3

By the time Gabriel got back from his mission a few days have passed. In this time Jack did some paperwork, wrote down lies so when a few of his ‘dirty’ agents disappeared no one would question it.

Jack was by no means this clear cut 'golden boy’ people liked to think he was. Gabriel had long ago showed him not everything is so black and white and sometimes it took Jack to darker places like right now, but what he did was for the good of others. Always would be.

The fact that these mangy cats had dared to hurt his Jesse….it couldn’t stand…it wouldn’t stand. So he waits, sitting in a darkened corner of the cell in which he brought these three down too and waits for them to wake up after being knocked out. His tail lashing behind him slowly.

Gabriel is as silent as always as he enters the cell. Ghosting in gently beside Jack before appearing in his panther form. His bondmate is a tightly wound coil as they look into each others eyes. Jack is the first to move leaning forward to scent his mates wonderful smell.

He licks a stripe of fur against the grain in the same spot before nuzzling his nose against Gabriels. He feels his panther breath in his scent before nuzzling back. 

When Jack looks into his mates eyes again, there hard yellow steel. “Kill them.”

No one knows just how brutally protective Jack is of his own, only Gabe knows this about him and only Gabriel shares in the same brutality.

When Gabe roughly wakes the first guy up he doesn’t give him much time to know what’s going on before he is biting into his neck and tearing his throat out.

Jack slowly prowles over to the leader of this stupid little group and wakes him up by grabbing the back of his neck with his sharp fangs and shaking him like a rag doll.

The guys barely aware of what’s going on before Jack is growling deeply in his ear, “You shouldn’t have touched what’s mine.” The sound of Jack breaking his neck with his jaw echos in the cell.

Gabriel kills the last guy much the same way as the first before he pads over to Jack and licks blood off his furry cheek and mane. Jack closes his eyes and and lets his mate take care of him for a moment.

After Gabriel 'takes care’ of the bodies and Jack has filed the paperwork and sent it off. All they want to do is check in on Jesse. Later when they can get Jesse back to their quarters, they make sure he’s as comfy as can be in the big bed. He’s still covered in bandages.

But at least this way he can finish healing somewhere he feels safer. Jack and Gabriel cocoon him on both sides and proceed to groom what they can. Jesse’s been stuck in his coyote form this whole time, but he doesn’t seem to have minded too much.

Jack will never forget that painful whine when he had first found Jesse. It was one of the worst sounds ever and it just makes him knead at his coyote gently. Gabriel rubs his whiskered face over Jesse’s back, scenting him and starting to purr.

Jesse in his doped up state starts grooming Jack’s mane slowly and lazyily. Jack is picky who grooms him, normally it’s just Gabriel who is allowed, but maybe he can allow Jesse this as well. He starts purring deeply conveying how much he likes it. Gabriel watches silently, before going back to his scenting, making sure to get everywhere he can on Jesse. 

He wants to cover their coyote in their scent and theirs only. His tail intertwines with Jesse’s before Jack’s joins his, intertwining all three of the tails in a loving hold.


End file.
